Cucu Yang Hilang
by Mahluk
Summary: Eve mengunjungi sebuah toko buku di pinggir kota yang kusam. Dan bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang mengisahkan dirinya sebagai kakek Train. First fic


Cucu yang Hilang

Eve mengunjungi sebuah toko buku yang sudah kusam dan bertemu dengan kakek pemilik toko yang mengisahkan dirinya sebagai kakek kandung Train

Ini adalah hari terakhir di tahun ini. Sven dan aku telah menemukan penginapan yang pas di kota Milen namanya. Aku mulai berjalan keliling kota yang ramai itu. Ada banyak butik, restoran, toko buku, cafe, taman kota dan lainnya yang wajar di kota seperti itu. Tiba-tiba, suara yang kukenal berdengung di telingaku dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kereta Api! Baru kali ini aku berada di tepat pinggiran relnya! Itu mengingatkanku pada Train, dia sama saja dengan kereta api ini. Keras kepala, tidak mau diatur, semaunya sendiri, egois, namun, pada halnya membantu teman, di memang hebat. Meski kadang dia menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat lembut. Bahkan sulit dibayangkan bahwa dia dulunya adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sampai si maniak Creed itu pun sampai terobsesi padanya dan pula, dia pernah mencoba untuk membunuhku dan juga sebaliknya. Ada di mana ya dia sekarang? pikirku

HYUUU…Angin berhembus kencang, membuatku menggigil kedinginan. Aku jadi berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Sven, "Yah, sekarang dia sudah jadi kucing liar, Eve. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mengikatnya," aku tersenyum kecil. Sampai aku terus berjalan ke pinggiran kota, melewati sungai dan sampai di toko buku yang kusam yang terlihat terurus.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan melihat tanda "BUKA" di jendela depan toko buku itu. Begitu aku membuka pintunya, terdengar suara yang menyambutku. "Selamat siang nona, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya seorang kakek tua berkacamata yang tersenyum.

***

"Ada yang bisa dibantu nona?" tanya kakek itu lagi

"…"

"Maaf, nona mencari buku apa?" kakek itu pun mendekatiku

HAH! Aku baru tersadar. "Ma…maaf. Aku hanya sedikit melamun" jawabku dengan malu-malu. Tapi, tak terbayangkan olehku, kakek itu malah tersenyum

"A…Aku hanya mengira ini toko buku lama, aku sedang mencari buku yang bagus"

"Hoho! Kau datang di tempat yang salah, nak" renung kakek itu sambil bersedih, "Bila kau ingin buku yang bagus, seharusnya kau melihat di pusat kota, ada yang namanya Tranquellinn. Di sana, kau pasti dapat buku yang bagus" renung kakek itu tadi

"Aku bosan dengan toko buku di pusat kota. Buku-bukunya tidak bagus dan kadang-kadang ceritanya juga kurang menarik! Kalau di sini, kuyakin aku akan dapat buku yang bagus!" sahutku dengan ceria

Kakek itupun tersenyum. "Yah, lihat-lihatlah dahulu. Tapi, apa kau suka novel yang…seperti…ini?" tanya kakek itu sambil membuka kardus yang kelihatannya cukup lama dan dia menyerahkan suatu buku yang cukup tebal namun tidak usang seperti halnya kardus yang menyelimutinya itu.

Aku melihat judul buku itu, hmm… Cucu yang hilang? Sepertinya seru, nih! Pikirku. Lalu aku melihat nama yang tertera di bagian bawah dan pasti ini adalah nama penulisnya, B. Hupert Heartnet. TUNGGU! Heartnet! B. Hupert Heartnet? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Bukankah marga Train juga Heartnet? Siapa gerangan si B. Hupert Heartnet ini? Mungkinkah ayah Train? Mungkinkah?

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Sepertinya menarik. Tapi, maaf, bolehkah aku menanyakan padamu siapakah penulis ini, Bapak B. Hupert Heartnet?"

"Oh, B. Hupert Heartnet," sahutnya, aku tertegun

"B. Hupert Heartnet" sahutnya lagi

Apa-apaan kakek ini? Apakah aku salah ngomong? Batinku

"Hahaha…"

Aku terdiam sesaat

"Itu aku!" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk dirinya

Aku terkejut, tanganku mati rasa dan aku tidak dapat merasakan kakiku. Aku sudah benar-benar ingin tahu, tetapi sebelum ucapan kata-kata keluar dari mulutku, Kakek Hupert berkata

"Dulu, nona, aku memiliki rumah yang tidak jauh dari sini. Di sana, aku tinggal dengan anak laki-lakiku, Julian dan istrinya. Mereka mempunyai anak laki-laki yang imut sekali. Aku sering bermain dengannya, sampai hari itu tiba…" kakek Hupert menarik napas panjang dan memulai lagi,

"Hari itu…adalah hari yang sangat gelap. Julian dan istrinya, Susie, meninggal karena ditembak oleh orang yang tidak kukenal. Alasannya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, yang aku tahu cucuku satu-satunya ternyata telah diculik oleh pembunuh itu! Aku sangat marah! Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Akhirnya aku memanggil polisi IBI dan ambulans. Aku coba untuk mengingat kembali wajah cucuku yang baru menginjak sepuluh tahun. Saat ini, sepertinya dia sudah melupakan aku, kakeknya…" tampak air mata yang deras mengalir dari pelipih mata Kakek Hupert yang malang, aku mencoba untuk menghiburnya, tetapi masih ada satu pertanyaan yang sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari mulutku, "Bila aku boleh bertanya, cucu kakek yang hilang itu, namanya siapa? Dan bagaimana rupanya? Mungkin aku bisa membantu!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dirinya mungkin sekarang juga sudah bersama-sama orang tuanya. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun aku menunggu. BERPULUH-PULUH TAHUN!" teriak kakek itu dengan suara yang serak, matanya sembap, aku merasa kasihan padanya.

"Maaf, Pak Hupert. Tetapi, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Eve. Bila boleh bertanya, apa yang membuatmu terus mengenang cucumu itu, kek. Mesti kau kira dia juga sudah melupakanmu?"

"Ah, begini, Eve, itulah sebabnya aku menulis buku itu. Agar aku tidak melupakan cucuku. Sebenarnya, toko ini adalah toko buku keluarga kami, dan cucuku tersayang sering menemaniku dan membantuku di sini. Aku, hanya ingin melihatnya walaupun ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aku akan melihatnya, atau dia yang melihatku." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku. "Apakah kau pernah mengetahuinya?" tanya kakek itu sambil menyerahkanku foto keluarganya. Ada empat orang di dalam foto itu tadi. Kakek, Ayah, Ibu dan…TRAIN?! Wajah, rambut dan matanya mirip sekali dengan Train. Aku tidak percaya semua ini. Lalu aku menengadah, menatap kakek yang malang tersebut dan bertanya, "Apakah nama cucu kakek di foto ini adalah,…Train?", raut muka kakek itu langsung gembira. Riang dan dia terus menghasilkan air mata. Kakek Hupert mengangguk. "Nama itu diberikan di kota ini. Train lahir saat kereta api lewat. 13 April. Jam setengah 4. Jadwal kereta express no 13. Tapi, bagaimana kau mengetahui namanya? Apa hubunganmu padanya? Apakah kau anaknya? Atau kau adik tirinya?" tanyanya dengan riang. Aku tertunduk, "Train dan aku hanyalah rekan. Dia sekarang sudah berkeliling dunia. Dulunya, kami sweeper. Train bersama Sven berperan sebagai orang tua bagiku",

"Jadi, sekarang kalian berpencar?"

"Kurasa begitu"

"Oh, iya Eve, kau mau buku itu?"

"Iya. Berapa harganya?"

"Informasimu saja cukup kok! Aku senang dia sudah berbahagia"

"Aku harap begitu. Tapi, aku jadi tidak enak bila tidak membayar buku ini!"

"Biarkan saja. Apa ada kesempatan kau bertemu dengan Train lagi?"

"Aku masih belum tahu. Tapi ini…"

Aku menyerahkan secarik kertas kepadanya

"Apa ini?"

"Nomor HP Train. Itu dapat memudahkanmu untuk menghubunginya"

"Terima kasih, Eve. Tapi ada satu masalah…"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai hand phone atau telepon! Bagaimana dong?"

"Ini, pakai HPku saja!"

Aku menyerahkan HPku ke tangan berkerut Kakek Hupert

_Anda berada di luar servis area_

_Tidak terjawab. Hubungi beberapa saat lagi_

_Maaf, panggilan anda dibatalkan_

Raut wajahku dan Kakek Hupert yang tadinya gembira berangsur-angsur sedih kembali. Tiba-tiba, HPku berbunyi

Eve, di mana kau? Jangan katakan kau tersesat. Ini adalah malam tahun baru! Ayolah, ada kejutan untukmu lho Eve! PULANG! CEPETAN!

-Sven

Ooh…ternyata SMS. Baiklah.

"Kakek Hupert, maukah kau ikut pesta di rumah kami, ada kemungkinan Train ada di sana juga lho!"

Kakek Hupert menggeleng

"Aku lebih baik di sini. Pulanglah. Dan sampaikan salamku pada semua yang ada di sana ya! Dia juga tidak akan mengingatku. Tidak apa-apa, pulanglah"

"Tapi…"

"Pulanglah, Eve. Keluargamu menunggumu"

"Aku boleh ambil buku ini?"

"Tentu saja! Simpan baik-baik ya"

"Tentu. Dan bila aku bertemu dengan Train, aku akan seret dia kemari"

"Haha. Dasar bocah"

"Selamat tinggal! Selamat Tahun Baru! Terima kasih!"

Kakek yang hidup di toko buku itupun melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan dan kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam tokonya yang kusam itu.

Sampai di rumah

"SURPRISE!" Teriak semua orang lantang.

Ada Sven, Semua anggota Aliansi Sweeper, Chronos Numbers, Apostles, dan terlebih lagi, ada TRAIN!

"T…Train?!"

"Hai Tuan puteri! Apa yang membuatmu pulang semalam ini?"

Aku mengubah rambutku menjadi tangan dan menjitak Train sekeras mungkin di kepala. Lalu kutarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk ikut denganku.

"Oi…oi. Eve, kau mau apa?" teriak Train

"Sudahlah, ikut saja,"

"Kenapa Sih?"

"Diam saja, bodoh!"

"Setidaknya jelaskan apa yang terjadi dulu!"

"…" aku terdiam. Aku lepaskan genggaman tanganku

"Tu…tuan putri. Aku minta maaf"

"Train, kau dulu lahir di sini kan?"

Train terdiam, lalu tersenyum, "Ya, itu benar"

"Mmm…Apakah kau ingat mempunyai kakek?"

"Ya Iyalah. Eh! Kau tau dari mana? Buku baru apa itu? Berikan!"

Train mencoba mengambil bukuku

"Kau habis membaca sejarahku ya Tuan Putri?"

"Enggak! Jangan lihat Ah!"

Dengan cepat Train merebut buku baru itu dari tanganku

"Jadi begitu" katanya sesaat kemudian

"Train…"

"Aku tidak menyangka dia sampai berbuat sejauh ini"

"Secara tidak sengaja, aku menemuinya. Di berbicara banyak tentangmu. Dan dia juga memberiku buku ini"

"Jadi, kau ingin membawaku ke sana ya?"

"Yah, begitulah" pipiku merona

GREB! Train memelukku erat sekali. Sampai-sampai, air matanya yang mengalir pun terasa

"Tu…an…Pu…tri… Terima kasih" Train berkata dangan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia masih memelukku. Hatinya memang lembut

Lembut sekali

"Berhenti memelukku!" perintahku

Train tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundakku

"Tuan Putri, aku mau ke toko sebelah sini dulu ya!"

"Aku ikut deh!" sahutku

Sampai di toko buku yang kusam itu

"Kakek Hupert! Kakek Hupert! Lihat siapa yang datang!" teriakku dengan riang

"Eh?! Eve? Sedang apa kau kema…ri…" matanya berkaca-kaca saat mengenali pemuda yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Kakek, Kau masih ingat aku kan?"

"Tentu saja kakek ingat!"

Train dan Kakek Hupert melangkah pelan-pelan ke arah masing-masing. Seperti film India. Train dan kakeknya berpelukan sambil menitikkan air mata, aku bangga telah mempersatukan hubungan mereka berdua

"Kakek, kukira kakek telah melupakanku!"

"Tidak mungkin kakek tega melupakanmu. Kukira sebaliknya"

Train terlihat sangat senang. Dia memberikan bungkusan yang dibeli di butik lama tadi. Ternyata syal. Dengan tulisan "Beloved Grandpa".

"Berapa lama kausimpan ini untukku, Rain?"

"Sampai kakek berumur 50 tahun. Dan sampai bertemu sekarang"

"Terima Kasih, Rain"

"Rain?" tanyaku bingung

"Itu nama panggilan yang kupakai untuk memanggil Train. Karena dulu aku bingung bagaimana cara menyebutkan Tr. Tapi kalau Rain, aku bisa"

Kami semua tertawa dengan riang. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Train berpaling ke arah ku. Sambil mengembalikan buku yang tadi "dicuri"-nya

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih denganmu, Tuan Putri. Tapi terima kasih untuk mengantarku ke tempat Kakek. Dan bersedia menemani beliau. Apa ada syarat agar kau menerima rasa terima kasihku?"

"Hanya ada satu syarat. Maukah kau berkelana dengan kami lagi?"

"Hehe…itu tergantung situasinya"

"Ugh!" lagi-lagi dia membuatku kesal

"Haha! Bercanda! Tentu saja, aku memang datang untuk berkelana lagi dengan kalian!" jawab Train riang

"Train. Sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi mereka. Kodenya: 3x dari kiri dan 2y dari atas. 3K,2A,Kanan." Sahut Kakek Hupert

"Terima kasih, kek!"

Mereka? Pikirku Orang tuan Trainkah?

"Ah! Sudah jam segini! Sebentar lagi tahun baru! Kakek, nanti kita jalan-jalan ya! Dan…" Train berbisik dengan kakek. Lalu kakek itu mengedipkan mata tanda setuju

"Selamat Tahun Baru!"

Di jalan

"Train, apa yang kau bisikkan tadi?"

"Apa kek! Mau tahu aja"

"Kenapa Sih? Mentang-mentang bisa peluk-pelukan"

"Apaan sih!"

"Lagipula, apa yang akan Sven katakan bila kita pulang selarut ini?"

"Yah, dia akan buat ceramah baru lagi"

"Kelaparan, miskin, Kelaparan?"

"Salah!"

"Hah?! Jadi apa dong?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Yang kalah akan diceramahi kok!"

"Oh Ya?"

Lalu kami berdua berlari diiringi oleh sinar rembulan dan kembang api yang memancar dan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi alam semesta…

Fin

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai pulang selarut ini?" tanya Sven dengan amarah yang tertahan

Dan bila kalian bingung, dua-duanya kalah. Train dan Eve tetap diceramahi

Tapi malam itu mereka menyambut datangnya tahun baru dengan meriah.

Kembang Api menghiasi angkasa lebih spektakuler dari yang mengiringi mereka tadi. Eve tengah membaca buku barunya.

"Tahun baru kok baca buku?" tanya Train dengan nada yang mengejek

"Suka-suka orang dong! Nggak ada yang ngelarang kita baca buku di sini!"

Kataku meyakinkan

"Ya Sudah. Aku ingin menemuinya"

"Kakek Hupert ya?"

"Ya"

"Ikut deh!"


End file.
